Black and White
by Catatonic.Dreams
Summary: A girl who has claimed to be blind has arrived at the Middluns' king's castle for shelter. She has captured the interest of the prince who is determined to know why she won't open her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I just recently finished Graceling and figured I would make a fanfiction for pure fun.**

**The characters will be original (for the sake that I love to use originality) with references to the characters in the books.**

**The places will be pretty much the same except for the changes in the capitals' names because of new royalty.  
**

*******

A cloaked figure sat hunched on a white horse that cantered in the pouring rain towards the stone walls of the castle. The person had been driven to the castle in need of shelter from the rain. "King's name…? City…?" a voice spoke from under the hood. The person seemed puzzled while trying to remember.

They suddenly gave a clap that made the horse run faster, even though the clap was more for suddenly remember. "Kyrilu City. Middluns. King Kyrilu. Right…" the voice said and the person's head cocked to the side a bit. They were still hidden under the cloak that wrapped around the body, the head hidden with a hood. "Hospitable enough to shield a homeless lady from the rain, I hope."

She slowed the horse when the beast clattered into the courtyard. Guards rushed out of the huge front doors to meet her. "What business do you have here?" one questioned, authority ringing in his voice.

The girl pulled back her hood to reveal drenched auburn hair. The rain droplets ran down the pale skin of her face. Her eyes… they were closed. "I was hoping that a blind lady may find shelter here." She turned her face in the direction of the guard who had spoken. _Must be the captain_, she thought. "I hope it's not too much trouble."

"You are not at an inn, Lady. You are in the courtyard of King Kyrilu's castle," another guard said and she turned her face in the direction of that guard, only to tilt her head to the side a bit.

"Please, sir. I just need shelter." Her voice filled with her plea. "I might catch cold soon. I also do not have any money for an inn"

"Very well. We will see what the His Majesty says," the captain grumbled and grabbed her hand. He helped her down from the horse and led her inside while a servant ran out to put the horse in the stables. The people who were gathered in the pathways above waited till the girl was inside then dispersed.

She was handed off to a servant only to be led to the throne room.

"Thank you, sir. I've been riding for quite a long time and it's good to be able to rest a bit."

"Yes, yes. I would like to know your name so I know who I am announcing to His Majesty."

"I believe people call me Psi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Took awhile but I was busy with school. **

**Thank you, guys, for the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

"King Kyrilu and Prince Jurian! I present to you a weary traveler who goes by the name of Psi!" the servant announced once they had entered the great throne room.

Psi rubbed her ear. "Sensitive hearing, sir," she said to the servant. "Please lower the volume next time." She heard the servant huff a bit then leave the throne room. She just shook her head and walked forward.

When she felt like she was close enough to the throne, she dropped down to one knee and lowered her head. "Your majesties," she said in a respectful tone.

The king's emerald gaze focused on the female before him, her cloak opened enough to see her thin frame. "What is it that you wish?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Pardon my interruption. As you can clearly see, and I can perfectly feel, I am drenched from the rain outside. I was sure if I went any further that I would catch cold and I also do not have any money for—"

"We don't take in your kind." The king felt uneasy with this girl whose eyes remained closed.

Shock painted itself on the young girl's features. She knew it would turn like this but she figured she should act as if she expected him to be kinder. "Surely you can just let me stay for a little bit. You do not have to feed me or give me a bath and a bed, though that would be great."

"Father," Prince Jurian began with a calm tone, "surely we could—"

"Stop! I will not have you convince me!" King Kyrilu hissed. His son's brown and amber eyes flashed with irritation.

_Oh, how I wish I could see,_ Psi thought and tilted her face up in the direction of the two males. "I can assure you I am no beggar. If you wish to fit a title to me, you could call me a homeless traveler or a nomad. I am not tied to any certain country."

"A traveler?" Those words caught the king's attention. Slowly, the gears in his mind started to turn. He had never heard of a traveler who was blind. Unless she stayed on her horse and the beast was smart enough to know where to go, it didn't seem plausible. "Open your eyes!"

Psi tilted her head to the side, as if confused. "Pardon me?"

"Open your eyes, girl!" King Kyrilu demanded.

"I do not see the reason behind this." She furrowed her brow.

He snorted and glared at the girl. "Do not defy a king! Now open your eyes!"

She kept herself from smiling when she heard the anger in his voice. She knew she shouldn't be angering him but it was too entertaining with this king. "Ah, you believe you hold authority over me. You believe you can command me and I will listen like some dog that is just waiting to please its master. I told you, I am not tied to any certain country. Therefore, I am not shackled to an earthly higher authority."

"Father, calm—"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Now, shut that trap, boy!" King Kyrilu interrupted and stood on his feet. "I will have you beheaded, girl!"

"Then you are committing a senseless murder." She smiled.

"Father, sit down and calm yourself down," Prince Jurian's voice said, piercing the tension between the two. His father sat and glared at him. Prince Jurian turned to Psi. "Madam, you may speak to me about your situation. Father is rather irascible at times and does not realize that people do have their feelings on certain things." His words were calm and respectful. They caught Psi by surprise and she found herself relaxing. "I will see to it that you get a room, a bath, and a change of clothes. Maybe you could even join us for dinner."

"I would be honored," Psi said as she slowly stood up.

"Then I will lead you." Prince Jurian descended the few steps from the elevated throne and lightly grabbed her arm to lead her out into the hall.


End file.
